Free-Writing Yogscast Style
by Russica
Summary: I was writing the other day and decided to try and get in Duncan's head. Come read the madness that lurks within.


Title: Free-Writing Yogscast Style

Rating: T because it's not that bad but references a bit of violence.

Summary: I was writing the other day and decided to try and get in Duncan's head.  
This is what came from that.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their respective owners in the Yogscast.

Author's Rambling: Yeah, I was bored and stressed so I started free-writing to help me relax. This is the product of that.

* * *

He's curious and cruel and kind. He wants to know things then pick and poke at them like scientists do. He's easily annoyed but has a sense of humor and a wonderful laugh that can turn maniacal in an instant. He's lonely in his big castle surrounded by technology. Those cold unfeeling machines can bring only so much joy. He becomes so easily bored with no one around. His vast amounts of power and riches afford him the luxuries of spying on his neighbors. But he longs to know more. So much more!

Why is Sips' skin so grey and pale? Why do Sjin's eyes seem to glow at times? How did they meet? Were they friends or more? Did their jibberish they spoke to one another mean anything at all?

The two boys in the woods. What is Martyn? How does he change with the seasons? What is it that makes his skin change? Why does Toby take orders from him? What does Toby do?

The mage and technomancer. Why do Rythians eyes glow that ever so faint purple? Is he really part Enderman? What would he look like splayed out on a dissecting table? Why does Zoey talk to mushrooms? What's so special about them? What happened to her arm? Where had she gone? How does Teep work?

The Spaceman and dwarf. Where is Xephos from? Why hadn't he gone back? What is he really like? His eyes also glow ever so faintly. A soft warm yellow kind of light, almost like the glow of torches, that seems almost like a trick of the light. Why? What makes them work? Why was Honeydew kicked out of his home? How had the two unlikeliest of friends become so close? A man from the stars and a man from within the Earth.

The pool salesman and the owl girl. Why pools? Why does he stay with her? Where was he from? Why does she like owls? Why does she house them? Why do they work to expand the owls territory? Why owls?

The two rail brothers. Why rails? Are they truly related? What kind of pigment disorder? Why do they feel so uncomfortable away from their rails?

That man in the sky. He's not God. He just pretends to be. He lives in the sky away from them all, hiding away yet involved in their lives. How can he do it? What powers does he possess? How can he possess them?

He wants to know! Wants to know so badly that it hurts! He paces and mutters as his brain works furiously for knowledge it doesn't have. He'll gnash his teeth and curse at the walls until it hurts. He wants so badly to know. Why? How? When? Where? What? All the questions that buzz through his mind. Screaming at his machines which sit so still, so cold, so unfeeling. He knows how they work. Pipes, gears, wires, cogs, he knows them well. Circuits are childs-play and computers like toys. He needs more! More knowledge, more things to do, more things to question. He wants to experiment. His mad scientist side wants to cut them open, split their flesh and take out what's inside. He wants to hear pain filled screams as he presses the scalpel down. Jars filled with parts; eyes and tongues and fingers. He wants to do horrible things to Rythian, wants to make him suffer. Wants to make him beg. He wants to pop out one of each of their eyes to see why they glow. He wants to peel of a bit off skin and see why it changes. Crack open her head to see how her brain works. Cut off his tail to see what happens. Yet his better nature keeps him from these deeds. He comes to himself and busies himself with some trivial matter or another. His friends, the ones he would as easily torture, they keep him busy.

But one day…

They might become boring…

And he might…

Give in.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review if you will. Or don't that's fine too. See ya next time.


End file.
